Hairography
by shanzilla21
Summary: Santana couldn't help herself when she saw Brittany whip her hair like that. She'd kept her composure as long as she could in front of other people. But now that they were alone... she was about to get a Hairography lesson of her own.


**A/N: Thanks to Netflix, I've been re-watching Glee and falling back in love with it and, of course, Brittana. Inspired by the scene in the Hairography episode (season 1, episode 11) where Brittany gave a brief lesson on Hairography, I wrote this one-shot to give some context to their to Brittana's season 1 relationship.**

 **M for language and obvious sexual content.**

 **See the A/N at the bottom for Spanish translations. It's not my first language, so I apologize in advance if the translation's off.**

* * *

"You know what you were doing to me," Santana husked into Brittany's ear as she gripped her best friend's hips. She could feel a slight tremble through Brittany's body as she trapped her against the bedroom door. Santana had been trying to keep her emotions in check all day, acting casual and playing along while Brittany teased her in front of the unsuspecting Glee club. Now that they were alone, she was about to do to Brittany everything she had imagined when she watched her in the choir room.

It had started when they had seen the students of the Jane Addams Academy give them all a showcase of their talent by doing a rendition of Destiny's Child's "Bootylicious." Most of the Glee kids were so enthralled by the flips and whips of their long, luxurious hair, that they didn't realize until after the fact that the Jane Addams group's singing was only adequate and their dancing was just acceptable. The way they manipulated their hair masked all of that and put their audience in such a trance that Mr. Shue was inspired to teach the Glee club to do the same and master the art of Hairography.

What surprised Santana that day in Glee was that Brittany had volunteered to teach the lesson on Hairography. Brittany told Santana everything from her fears to what she had for a midnight snack, even things Santana didn't want to know like who Britt thought was pooping in the bathroom stall next to her. When Britt didn't tell her about volunteering for the Hairography lesson, she knew exactly why when the lesson was over.

Britt had stood up in front of everyone, looking as casually hot as ever in her Cheerios uniform and ponytail. Santana would do her best everyday to keep herself from gazing at Brittany too blatantly. It was one of the hardest things to do to not just stare at her all day. Not only was Brittany the most beautiful girl Santana had ever seen, she knew exactly how much more beautiful she looked underneath that uniform and how her skin felt underneath that uniform. Now that Brittany was in front of the class, Santana was taking full advantage.

As Mr. Shue introduced Brittany, she let her eyes start their wandering at Brittany's long, smooth legs and her toned thighs. An image of them wrapped around Santana's head flitted through her mind and made her swallow hard at the thought. Her eyes paused briefly at the hem of Brittany's skirt, and she remembered the number of times her fingers had snuck under there to find Brittany's most delectable spot whether it was in the safe confines of their bedrooms or in the back of History class to distract them both from an otherwise boring lecture on World War II. Before the moan that threatened to escape from her mouth could push through, Santana's gaze traced the curve of Brittany's hip up to her small waist and to the breasts that her mouth had feasted on just the night before. Santana felt herself take a long, deep breath to keep herself together. When her leisurely journey ended at Brittany's face, she landed on bright, blue eyes looking directly into hers. Brittany's mouth curved into a small but knowing smirk. She licked her lips quickly before turning her attention back to Mr. Shue and the rest of the class. It was enough for Santana to think of her lips licking other places. She shifted her stance quickly to quell the throbbing that had began between her thighs.

When she finally turned her attention back to Mr. Shue, he had finished talking and Brittany began explaining how to practice Hairography. Brittany really did have a beautiful voice. Sometimes Santana would ask her the most inconsequential questions just to hear her speak. That's when Brittany began to demonstrate her Hairography technique.

She let loose blonde from the confines of her ponytail and landed her eyes directly on Santana as she did. Her hair flowed out as a thick mane that framed her already gorgeous face. Santana saw the glint in Brittany's eyes and she knew what she was doing. Brittany knew how much Santana loved when she let her hair out and today was no different. Santana watched mesmerised while Brittany whip her head back and forth, up and down and her hair followed as she did. Santana smiled and chuckled along with the rest of the group as they tried to mimic Brittany in an effort to keep quiet for the rest of the day the thoughts and feelings that were making her pulse race and her panties wet.

But they were alone now in Santana's bedroom, her parents still at work, and their bodies pressed against the door.

"What do you mean?" Brittany feigned innocently. "I didn't do anything, Santana."

"Bullshit." Santana flexed her fingers on Brittany's hip while her tongue poked out to lick the soft skin below Brittany's ear. "You know how much that hair show of yours turned me on."

"You did seem distracted during rehearsals. You should focus more, Santana." Her sentence ended like a whisper when she felt Santana's lips press on her neck.

Santana hovered her mouth above the other side of Brittany's neck, then up to her jaw, then to where Brittany's mouth lay parted and waiting.

"How could I focus on anything else when you were up there looking so fucking sexy?" She locked onto Brittany's blue eyes hooded with lust and pure desire. She let her tongue tease Brittany's bottom lip before the Blonde attacked her mouth with her own.

Santana could feel the same passion she felt for Brittany returned to her in their kiss. Brittany wrapped an arm around the back of the Latina's neck, and kissed her so deeply it made Santana's head spin.

She let one of the hands on Brittany's hip travel up her abdomen to massage one of her uniform-clad bras. Brittany released a moan into Santana's mouth that she felt all the way down between her thighs.

"Shit, San," Brittany let out when Santana latched her lips onto her neck. Brittany couldn't help the involuntary rocking her hips made. She could feel Santana everywhere, but it still wasn't enough. She pulled away from Santana far enough to take off her Cheerios top and her ponytail with it.

Santana couldn't pry her eyes off Brittany if a parade of Victoria's Secret models trotted through her bedroom. Clad in only her bra and Cheerios skirt with her hair wild and free, she couldn't imagine anything more tempting that Brittany right now. She licked her lips involuntary.

Brittany smirked knowingly and walked towards Santana as the Latina mirrored backwards, eventually hitting the bed and falling to sit on its edge. Brittany peeled off the last of her uniform, never taking her eyes off Santana, so she could she her best friend's eyes smolder even hotter and her teeth press tighter on her bottom lip. Kneeling a leg on either side of Santana, Brittany straddled her, cupping her face with both hands and hovering her lips over hers.

"I saw you checking me out in the choir room," Brittany breathed out, so close the air they were breathing through their mouths intermingled. "And in front of the entire Glee club. How bold of you." She let loose one of her hands to slowly release Santana's dark hair from its own ponytail. She ran her hand through it and gripped a handful before continuing, "I thought I was your dirty little secret, San." She teased a lick against Santana's lips and retreated her tongue. "Keep looking at me the way you do and anyone with eyes is gonna know about us."

Santana let her hands roam up Brittany's thighs before settling on her ass. "Stop looking as hot as you do, and I won't have to. It's not my fault I want to jump you all the time. You're fucking irresistible." With that, Santana grabbed a fistful of Blonde hair herself, urging Brittany's mouth to hers.

A small gasped escaped Brittany's mouth into Santana's followed by a satisfied moan. No matter how many times they made out, she felt the same passion and desperation in their kisses as she did the first time, if not more. Like the more she tried to extinguish the feelings she felt for Santana, the more she wanted her.

Santana felt Brittany's hands bunch the hem of her top and took the hint. Quickly discarding it off her, she reattached herself to the spot on Brittany's neck she knew she loved the most. She smirked automatically when a pleased sigh hit her ears.

"God, Santana," Brittany groaned. "Touch me. Touch me everywhere."

Letting her hands roam up Brittany's back, Santana unclasped her bra and tossed the obtrusive thing aside. "Whatever you want, Baby," Santana whispered before kissing along Brittany's collarbone. She let her hands feel every inch of Brittany that she skin. More than anything Santana loved just feeling Brittany. Her skin always so soft and smooth and cool. And kissing it felt even better. Her hands made their way across Brittany' lower abdomen, teasingly trailing the hem of her underwear before making their up across her stomach feeling her muscles quiver under her touch.

Brittany's breath hitched when she felt Santana's hands move further up and her thumbs caress the nubs on her chest. She bit her lip to subdue a moan when the Latina's mouth replaced one of her thumbs.

While her attention shifted to the other buds, Santana let her free hand dip down into Brittany's panties and was pleased at the wetness she found. She rubbed slow circles around the bundle of nerves that made Brittany throw her head back.

Brittany rocked her hips into Santana, loving the friction it caused. "Santana… Santana… Santana…" Brittany panted her name like it was the only word she'd ever need to know again.

Santana looked up at Brittany, eyes shut, mouth parted, face flushed as she blossomed with pleasure. Santana thought she looked so beautiful. "Hermosa," Santana caressed in Spanish in Brittany's ear. She sped up her fingers and grunted when Brittany bucked against her. "I've wanted you all day, Britt." Brittany's hips against her sped up as her fingers did. Santana could tell by the wrinkles in the corner of her eyes, and the uncontrolled way she ground into Santana that she was close. "Córrete, Baby. Córrete."

"Fuck!" At Santana's urging, Brittany came undone. She stiffened in Santana's arms, spasming as Santana's fingers kept up their movements, drawing out her climax.

Kissing her neck and below her ear, Santana slowed her fingers as Brittany came down.

Brittany gave her a lazy smile before kissing her the same way, savoring the way her tongue massaged hers. "You're so amazing," Brittany told her when she moved her attention to Santana's neck.

"You just want me for my mad finger skills," Santana chuckled.

"Oh, I want you for so much more than that." She kissed Santana again, communicating all her want and desire against her lips. It didn't take long for their kisses to become as heated as before. When Brittany felt a hand cup her butt and another cup her neck to pull her closer, she knew it was her turn to grant her lady lover release.

Brittany shoved Santana onto the bed before standing in front of her. "Clothes off. Now," Brittany commanded.

Santana made quick work of discarding the rest of her clothes. Her insides fluttered with excitement. She liked this version of Brittany, all aggressive and dominant. She only got to see this side of her in the bedroom. It was a far-cry from the sweet, innocent Brittany she knew as her best friend. She watched in sweet anticipation a Brittany shimmied out of her panties, standing before her stark-naked.

Brittany acknowledged Santana before her. Her dark hair flowed cascaded around her face, and she followed Brittany's every move with her deep, dark, hungry eyes. Her brown skin glistened with sweat from their activities before, and her chest heaved as she breathed deeply.

Brittany stalked and crawled beside her on the bed, leaning on one arm to look down at her. "You're really mean to me, Santana. You know that?" Brittany pressed a finger against her full lips when her mouth open to defend herself. "You tease me all day." She trailed the finger down her jawline and her neck. "You look at me like you did in the choir room." Down to the valley between her breasts. "You have the nerve to be the hottest person in school." Down her stomach and below her navel. "Yet, I can't touch you like I want to until we're alone." Down to slick moisture between her legs.

Santana shuddered and swallowed thickly as Brittany's finger caressed her folds.

"Tell me that isn't torture."

Santana watched intently as Brittany placed her lips around the finger and sucked it clean in one stroke.

Brittany pushed her shoulders back down when she moved to kiss her. "Ah, ah, ah," she admonished. "My turn to have my way with you." Brittany moved to cover Santana with her body and kissed lightly along her jaw. Her finger travelled its same path to its destination between Santana's legs. Carefully, she teased Santana's opening. "Tell me what you want, San," she whispered and nipped at Santana's earlobe.

"I want you. Dios mios, I want you so bad, Brittany." She pressed her palms against Brittany's back, pulling her as close to her as she could.

Brittany smiled smugly and pressed a soft kiss below her ear. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Santana." Her finger lightly traced the sensitive nub at Santana's entrance.

"God, Brittany. I want you inside me," she mewled. "Fuck me. Please, Brittany, just fuck me."

"Yes ma'am."

And two fingers entered her.

Brittany sucked lightly at the spot between Santana's jaw and her neck she knew she loved the most while moving her fingers in and out to as Santana stretched to accommodate her. Her trailed her lips the way of her finger, down her collarbone, stopping at the valley to give her peaks the attention they deserved.

"Britt," Santana moaned.

Brittany increased the tempo of her fingers and used her thumb to rub the nub above her entrance. She felt Santana's hand in her hair urging her on. She kissed her way down before dipping her tongue in Santana's navel.

"Britt?" Santana lifted her head in confusion when Brittany retracted her fingers. "What happ-" The words died on her lips when she felt Brittany's tongue replace her thumb. "Holy shit!"

Brittany sucked firmly on the nub and resumed pumping her fingers into Santana again. She placed a palm on Santana's stomach to keep her steady when her hips bucked into her mouth.

Santana tightened her fists in her sheets and bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. Even though they were alone, she didn't need the neighbours to mistake her sounds of passion for a home intruder murdering her. She grasped Brittany's hand that was on her stomach her anchor her and wrapped her thighs around Brittany's head. Brittany only sped up with her tongue and her fingers.

Santana cried out Brittany's name when she reached her peak, praying in the back of her mind Mrs. Livingston next door didn't hear her. Her thighs tightened around Brittany's head. She was momentarily worried she was cutting off Brittany's ability to breathe, but Brittany continued her tempo to draw out Santana's pleasure.

Brittany eased her movements when Santana's thighs slacked and the grip on her hand loosened. She pulled her fingers out of her, and kissed her way up her body before landing on her lips.

Santana kissed her back languidly and wrapped her arms around her neck, loving the taste of herself on Brittany. When Brittany pulled back, she saw something in her clear, blue eyes that scared her. Something deeper than just makeout sessions and hot sex. Something that Santana wasn't prepared for. So she buried her face in Brittany's neck and dismissed it.

"You're my best friend, Britt."

"I know, San," Britt said softly. She saw the fear in Santana's eyes, replacing the warmth that was there in her post-coital state. Brittany knew she wasn't ready to acknowledge this thing between them. Hell, Brittany wasn't sure she was ready to acknowledge this thing between them. But for now, they were best friends, and that was good enough for her. "You're mine too."

* * *

 **A/N: Rate/review/favorite and let me know what you all think of this chapter, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Also, let me know of any other Brittana scenes you'd like me to write about. I need inspiration.**

Spanish translations:

 _Hermosa_ \- Beautiful

 _Córrete_ \- Come for me

 _Dios mios_ \- My God


End file.
